walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A
Who else thinks A stands for Alexandria -thewalkingfred Timeline In one of the flashbacks, did Hershel give an indication of how much time had passed since the attack by Woodbury? I'm pretty sure Hershel said something, but now I can't remember exactly what. Thanks. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 04:07, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I belive he said 2 monthes. Could be wrong on that.What is this????Is this a signature??? (talk) 11:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) removed pic Terminus Gallery Bluechair (talk) 16:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Karen Where can I see Karen? -- 01:51, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Where in the Comics? Where in the comics are we during/after this episode? What number? 07:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Goofs Did anyone notice the fishing line attached to the walkers arm at about 8 minutes in? I am talking about the one that was lying next to the 4X4 that Michonne finishes off .MouseRat (talk) 08:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) that the whole Terminus group is plain stupid Rick DOES NOT say 'that the whole Terminus group is plain stupid'. I deleted this. Fluidpockets (talk) 20:08, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Candle room page Somebody keeps deleting the Candle Room page. Looks folks. It's NOT A SPOILER. It was in episode 16 and will be quite important in Season five. The names could be related to Gareth or Mary. Let's keep the page shall we?? I added the names in the one photo that has not been deleted. Fluidpockets (talk) 20:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :The page is unneeded as it is part of Terminus, and we don't link to files in articles. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') There are at least 10 links to other pages in this page. I tried to establish a candle room page and spent 30 minutes on content for that. That was deleted. I added the content to the photo. I am waiting for that to be deleted. Please stop deleting my posts or I will cease to contribute or use this wikia, which is supposed to be managed by all of us, not whomever is ego tripping. Fluidpockets (talk) 20:24, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I said link to files not other articles. And it doesn't matter how much time you spend on a page, if it isn't needed, it's deleted. Sorry, that's just how it works. And just because wiki's are free to edit, doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want. The admins can decide what is allowed and what isn't, and they have decided not to have multiple pages per location. Hence there being no "Cell Block A" or "Hershel's House" pages. We also don't link to files. We are not being egotistical here by not allowing users to add things to articles that we don't want. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') This wikia is inaccurate and I tried to make this better. I am out of here. I will delete all the things I corrected. It's pretty clear to me my contributions aren't appreciated. Since there are other places where data is accurate I will continue to use those sites. Discouraging people from contribution is a horrible way to run a wikia. Fluidpockets did you not READ insanehippo's message about uneeded stuff you're being very silly. Bailey16 (talk) 20:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :This is not innacurate, actually. Our users make sure all our info is confirmed and correct, so I'd appreciate you not make those ridiculous claims. It's not that your edits aren't appreciated, it's just that what you are adding is not needed. We are not discouraging you from contributing, there are just some things we don't allow. If you are really going to leave just because we aren't allowing users to do whatever you want, goodbye, then. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') status RE: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=A&diff=558728&oldid=558717 What does this mean? :This episode marks the third time Carol's status has been reverted from alive to unknown, and the second time Tyreese and Judith's statuses have been reverted from alive to unknown. :However, given that Carol and Tyreese are series regulars and that they and Judith were out of danger and heading towards Terminus when last seen, it is highly unlikely that they will not appear again. Reverted by who? This seems rather pointless. I removed it, you are welcome to add it back. Bluechair (talk) 22:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Bria Lynn Massie IMDB for "A" lists Bria Lynn Massie as a "Terminus Scientist". Trying to figure out which of these three women is Bria. I found her Facebook page and am trying to see if she can identify herself from "A", and if she has a name. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) *File:Extra1 (A).png *File:Extra2 (A).png *File:Extra9 (A).png Review and Master Blog Hey Guys, Here is the review for "A" just in case it got pushed off from the Main Page: "A" Review and Master Blog. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 10:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC)